Every Other Weekend
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Every other weekend, Mark and Maureen exchange their seven-year-old daughter, six-year-old son and five-year-old daughter. Set to the song Every Other Weekend by Reba McEntire & Kenney Chesney. Takes place in 2008.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of the lyrics Every Other Weekend or the characters of RENT. Both of them belong to their respected owners. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are thoughts and lyrics.

A/N: I was listening to this song on my iPod and thought that it would make an interesting story. I will update my other stories, however, life is getting sort of busy now, so I don't know when the next update will be.

Summary: AU: Every other weekend, Mark and Maureen exchange their seven-year-old daughter, six-year-old son and five-year-old daughter. Set to the song Every Other Weekend by Reba McEntire & Kenney Chesney. Takes place in 2008.

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

* * *

"Sara, Chris and Maggie, let's go!" Maureen called to her three children. It was the first Friday of the month – that's when the kids went to spend the weekend at Mark's. Their marriage had been going strong, but when Mark caught Maureen cheating on him, both of them filed for divorce and went through a nasty custody battle for the kids. The judge granted the couple visitation every other weekend, which was fine for the couple.

_Every other Friday  
It's toys and clothes and backpacks  
Is everybody in? Okay, let's go see Dad  
Same time in the same spot  
Corner of the same old parking lot  
Half the hugs and kisses, they are always sad._

_We trade a couple words  
And looks and kids again  
Every other weekend._

Maureen watched the kids hug their dad. Mark looked up and walked over to Maureen.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"Hi." She greeted him, avoiding his eyes.

"Okay, kids, say goodbye to mommy and let's go." Mark told the kids. All three of them hugged Maureen at the same time, pleading her not to go.

"You'll see me again soon, babies." Maureen told them, kissing each one. Once the four of them were gone, Maureen got back into her car and drove to the empty house.

_Ever other weekend, very few exceptions  
I pick up the love we made in both my arms  
It's movies on the sofa  
Grilled cheese and cut the crust off  
But that's not the way Mom makes it  
Daddy breaks my heart_

Mark set up a movie for the kids to watch while he made some phone calls. When he wad done with the calls, he made grilled cheese for the kids.

"That's not how mommy makes it." Chris announced, making a face. Mark frowned and went to make another one, feeling his heart break inside.

_I miss everything  
I used to have with her again  
Every other weekend_

_I can't tell her I love her  
(I can't tell him I love him)  
'__Cause there's too many questions  
And ears in the car_

_So I don't tell him I miss him  
(I don't tell her I need her)  
She's over me, that's where we are  
So we're close as we might ever be again  
Every other weekend_

The next morning, Saturday, Maureen turned on the TV to _The View _to make the quiet go away, but it didn't work. Turning it off, she decided to make lunch plans with Joanne. The lawyer agreed to that afternoon, making Maureen smile.

_Every other Saturday, first thing in the morning  
I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away  
I know why, but I don't know  
Why we ever let this happen  
Fallin' for forever was a big mistake_

_There's so much not to do  
And all day not to do with him  
Every other weekend_

Mark sighed as he emptied out the backseat on Sunday. He could see out the windshield Maureen hugging Sara, Chris and Maggie. She noticed Mark watching her and guided the kids into the car.

"Goodbye." Mark told Maureen, looking at the kids. Maggie had fallen asleep, hugging her stuffed bear and her head resting on Sara's shoulder. Sara was reading to Chris, an arm wrapped around Maggie's shoulders.

_Every other Sunday I empty out my backseat  
While my children hug their mother in the parking lot  
We don't touch, we don't talk much  
Maybe goodbye to each other  
As she drives away with every piece for heart I got_

_I re-convince myself  
We did the right thing  
Every other weekend_

_I can't tell her I love her  
(I can't tell him I love him)  
'__Cause there's too many questions  
And ears in the car_

As Maureen laid awake that night, she realized how much she missed Mark, but she didn't want to admit it to his face. She wondered if he felt the same way about her.

_So I don't tell him I miss him  
(I don't tell her I need her)  
She's over me, that's where we are  
We're as close as we might be again  
Every other weekend_

When the kids were back with Mark, he avoided the business calls and took them to the park where he taught them how to play football. The children squealed with laughter as Mark tackled them and covered them with kisses.

Before he knew it, it was time to exchange the kids again. It always hurt him inside to watch his kids go with their mom, but he knew that he would see them again.

"Bye daddy." The kids chorused, climbing into the car.

"Bye kids. Be good, okay?" Mark told them. All three of them nodded as Maureen and Mark helped Chris and Maggie into their booster seats. Sara was avoiding their eyes. Even though Mark couldn't see her face, he knew his oldest was hurting, just like he was.

_Yeah, for fifteen minutes  
We're family again  
God, I wish that he was still with me again  
Every other weekend._

On the anniversary of their divorce, Mark took Maureen out to dinner so that they could talk. The conversation started out rocky, but when their meals came, they were smiling and laughing.

"Maureen, there's something I need to ask you." Mark spoke up.

"Really? What is it?" Maureen inquired.

"Do you think maybe we could give our marriage a second chance?" Mark asked.

"I was wondering when you were gonna say that." Maureen answered, smiling.

"Maureen Ellen Johnson-Cohen, will you marry me – again?" Mark questioned, getting down on one knee and presented a box to Maureen. Maureen nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

The two of them re-married in the spring of 2009 in City Hall. Their only witnesses were their seven-year-old daughter Sara Elizabeth, six-year-old son Christopher David and five-year-old daughter Maggie Grace.

Mark and Maureen welcomed a son, Joshua Andrew, into the world on March 7th, 2009. Their friends – Joanne Jefferson, Benjamin Coffin and Rosario Davis (Roger and Mimi's eighteen-year-old daughter) were there to celebrate with the couple and the children.

Mark and Maureen couldn't have been happier than they already were.


End file.
